


Dark Deeds Don't Matter [Fanart]

by DamaLasi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaLasi/pseuds/DamaLasi
Summary: A cover art for the fanfiction Dark Deeds Don't Matter by Intensedreams, made for the Swan Queen Supernova III: Written in the Stars.





	Dark Deeds Don't Matter [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intensedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/gifts).



Soulmates. Soul-bound to each other, blessed and cursed by fate, cannot physically harm one another, no matter how sharp the weapon or skillful the wielder or powerful the intention.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
